Disenchanted
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: “Ugh...” I groaned falling onto my bed Jake got his pillow and threw it at me, “shut up, I’m sleeping,” he groaned rolling onto his side. I rolled my eyes and let my eye lids droop until I fell asleep. Song Fic: My Chemical Romance: Disenchanted
1. Prologue

**Disenchanted**

**Don't Own iC or My Chem. if only x]**

**I decided to make a song fic one shot, I might make it a prologue to a real story I create later but depends on the time on my hands.**

**The magical song I use is My Chemical Romance, Disenchanted.**

**Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen,  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen.  
I hate the ending myself,  
But it started with an alright scene.**

"Okay, as our last goodbye from iCarly," Carly sobbed.

"A video," Sam said holding back the tears. "Nub,"

Without bothering to retort I started the clips.

**It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.**

I realised I had a good voice and I started a band, but I told no one I dropped out of school. I was in California and Carly and Sam were states away so I was able to escape from my perfect world with time.

**  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"**

"Kali, are you sure?" I asked scared, I looked up at my new best friends, Kali, Jake and Jessica.

"Don't worry," She smirked injected the needle into my arm.

**And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting**

We ran down the dark alleys with the cops at our ankles, our shadows danced in the low moonlight as we laughed forgetting about reality.

**If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?**  
**Because you never learn a goddamned thing.**

**  
**"Freddie open the door," Sam screeched.

I laughed at her desperate cries and jumped out the window and into the night.

**You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya**

Sam and Carly hung their heads low as they looked at the figure in front of them, wondering how it went wrong

**I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree**

"Sam stop it," I yelled as she pushed me into a locker.

"Nerd," she punched my arm and left me in the empty hallway.

I jolted awake, stupid memories.

**So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on tv**

I came to Jake's 'home' and just sat on the couch watching all the old shows wondering if life was ever that easy.

**  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean.**

I danced around Jake as I held the blade in my hand; he stood in the middle waiting for my next move.

**So go, go away, just go, run away.  
But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay**

**  
**I cried and ran into the streets as I heard the screams from behind me, from all my new friends, old friends and everything I wanted to leave behind.

**I just was listening to the song so I thought whatever lets write a story, I love My Chem. X]**

**R&R**

**Oh! Should I write like a real story for this song fic, Message me or something**

**Peace V**


	2. Departure

**Disenchanted**

**Don't own iCarly sorry 3**

Carly hung her head low as we walked into the apartment, Sam slowly walked behind she silently sat down on the couch and looked at the blank television. I walked to the computer and opened the iCarly site for one of the last times. I sighed and put my head down on the counter.

"Last one…" Sam said turning her head towards me.

"Yeah," I sighed again. I got off the stool and sat beside Sam.

"Let's get this over with…" Carly said and we headed to the studio.

"Last iCarly everyone," Carly sobbed on camera, "I got into McMaster's University of Arts, Freddie's going to Yale and Sam's going to California's School of Culinary Art in Sacramento." Sam managed to keep it together but you could see her dying inside from holding the tears.

"There is no way that we can continue the web cast," Sam said.

"Okay, as our last goodbye from iCarly,"

"A video," Sam said holding back the tears. "Nub, you're on."

Without out bothering to retort I started the clips.

The clips had many snippets from past shows, the meatball war, random dancing, Wade Collins, Plain White Tee's and a bunch of things. When the clips faded out so did out last web show.

"And we're clear," I whispered.

At that moment Sam burst into tears. Carly rushed to her side and cried with her, I looked at the girls and smiled sadly. Carly stood up and dragged me into the group hug.

"You better stay in touch," she chuckled.

"K," I whispered dully.

Carly was leaving first, then me, then Sam. We were all leaving the same day, which was today but different hours.

I pushed myself out of the group hug and let some tears fall, "got to go pack," Carly nodded and I turned on my heel and left.

I packed my last shirt and dragged my suitcases out into the hall. The Shay door opened and Sam and Carly stepped out. My mom stood behind me and her tears fell fast, Spencer stood strong and smiled at us.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded their heads.

"Noooooooo," I cringed and smiled knowing my mom would be the hardest one to take it.

"Let's go,"

The car ride was silent, there were no bickering from Sam and I, no Spencer craziness, and none of my mother's antics. It was oblivious that tears were falling but you couldn't see them. Carly was going to McMaster's to become an actress or to go into prop design, Sam was going to be a cook and I wanted to become a doctor. I wanted to change as a person, become a little cooler so I would be ready for the big time rush **(A/N: see what I did there x) **but I didn't, during our high school years in Rochester high I was the same little tech dork, Sam was the muscle and Carly was the charm.

Sam has got a lot more violent, instead of her maturing. She fought with everyone and almost got expelled for beating her ex boyfriend to death, which was the best moment of all high school. Carly was with her boyfriend Shawn for 3 years, I would have been mad or sad but I got over Carly after I kissed her. Carly was a wreak when Shawn broke up with her because he was going to Europe for his education, it was sad and pathetic at the same time. I understood that Carly would be sad but for a month and not eating or talking. It's not going to bring the boy back. I dated a few girls, like one or two but it lasted for a week until I broke it off. It was wired, but I kept comparing them to Sam. I have grown a whole lot closer to her, out fighting was less vicious and more for the enjoyment of picking out flaws. Only once did one fight go way overboard where we didn't speak for 3 weeks. Sam decided to see what would happen if she shipped some of my stuff to Mexico. What she didn't know was that one of the things she shipped was the last gift I ever got from my dad ever since he died which was a stuffed penguin from when I was 6. I was so mad, I got actually punched her in the face. Carly stepped in and Sam managed to get it back and I had to help fix her face, because since puberty I got stronger so I had to help her black eye.

"We're here," Spencer said breaking my thoughts.

I stepped out of the car and into the airport. The Seattle rain poured and pounded on the windows as we sat by our terminal. Spencer and my mom had to stay back so it was the three of us. Sam was eating some fat cakes and Carly was calling Shawn, seeing if they could continue their relationship for the 100th time. I stared out the window until we heard the loudspeaker.

"All passengers for the 3A plane to Denver, Colorado we are now boarding," at that moment Sam and Carly burst into tears.

"We have to call each other all the time and e-mail and meet up okay?" Carly said hugging Sam to death. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Freddie, please don't forget us when you are off making millions," I smiled sadly.

"I won't Shay; don't forget about us if you become an actress,"

"I love you guys, be good," she grabbed her carry on and ran to her section.

I wrapped my arm comfortingly around Sam, "she'll be fine," I smiled.

She nodded her head and slugged me in the arm, "I'm not that sad,"

I chuckled at her humour and stared out the window once again. Before you knew it they were calling for my flight.

"All passengers for 4C plane to New Haven, Connecticut we are now boarding."

I looked at Sam, and she held tears in her eyes. "It'll be weird without you picking on me all the time,"

She smiled and collapsed into my chest with tears streaming from her eyes, I rubbed her back comfortingly, "be good and don't pick on anyone, you can only pick on me and Gibby," she nodded her head and I brushed her tears away.

"I'll miss you dork," I chuckled softly.

"See ya, Sam," and I walked off and looked at how she disappeared in the distance.

As I boarded the plane thoughts of sadness filled me. It wasn't fair that Sam and Carly were so close they were moving a lower in the country, they were going to be just below Seattle I was moving across the country, I would be so far away, I knew I would rarely see them, I was _across _the country_across_ it.

I buckled in my seatbelt and prepared for the ride of a lifetime.

**I am going to try and make this story, in depth have like filler chapters, instead of my stories where it's just actions after action after action and you don't really get into the story. I have to have Freddie get introduced to the new character's in the beginning of the story but not all at once and they have to become best friends so I'll see x].**

**New Characters/ his new best friends:**

**Kali Reed**

**Jake Channing**

**Jessica Dixie**

**Send me ideas, reviews, criticism, cookies, anything really.**

**The beginning is all Freddie and his new friends and such, Sam and Carly will come back later in the story.**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	3. Moving in

**Disenchanted**

**Don't own iCarly sorry 3**

**I will make my story try and be accurate to my prologue, it will be the same story line but I'll add more words and change some facts and such. I am trying to make a long story I have the next chapters figured out just need to see what I can into it.**

I walked main building and opened the door. Many students were there talking to everyone. I quietly moved past everyone and went to the front.

"Freddie Benson," I whispered.

The receptionist looked up, "Oh the iCarly boy," she smiled.

Many heads turned at the mention of iCarly. Since I wasn't Sam or Carly they immediately forgot about me and went back to their lives.

"Branford dorm, here's a map," **(A/N: a real dorm name in Yale I searched it x)**

"Thanks," I whispered.

I got out and saw the huge campus, I had no car so I started my walk, Branford wasn't that far, but I was with luggage. I managed to get there and found my room, 338 on the 3rd floor.

As soon as I opened the door, I came face to face with my roommate. He was tall like 5'8'' he had blond hair, emo style, green eyes and freckles he had the complete innocent look.

"And you are?"

"Freddie Benson," I replied, scared.

"Jake Channing," he smirked, "you new?"

I looked at my luggage, "I'm going to say yes,"

He laughed, "I'll give you a tour, and this is the Branford building,"

I looked at him curiously trying to figure out if he was just naturally stupid, "really," I laughed.

"Yup," he smirked. "That's the end of the tour, 10 dollars please." He said looking so innocent.

I raised my eyebrow "you're kidding me," instead I high-fived him.

He rolled his eyes, "fine, let's go," he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"And that's the library," I rolled my eyes.

"Jake what gave it away, the giant arrow pointing at it or the giant letters on the building," I punched his arm.

"Well sorry," he got the map and threw it at some guy.

"It's your first time here isn't it," I crossed my arms.

"Ugh..."

"Liar," I muttered.

"Fine, go on your own," he shouted as I walked away.

"K, bye," as soon as I turned the corner he came up from behind me.

"Where's our dorm again?" he smirked shyly.

"Down the street take a left, then a right, then a left,"

"Okay?" he slowly backed away and ran back.

I wish I could see his face when he ends up in some random place away from our dorm. Oddly enough I was happy that I ended up with someone like Jake and not some jock strap that would rip on me for the rest of my university life. I walked around campus bored out my mind, so I headed back to Branford on the way there I saw Jake pacing on the sidewalk.

"Ugh Jake you okay?"

"You, I was walking around for hours looking for our building! Where is it?" he yelled, I slowly backed away.

"It's right there," I pointed to the library behind him and bolted.

Jake noticed my lie and chased after me, I ran to our building and ran up the stairs I heard Jake's footsteps echo behind me when I reached the third floor, I was out of breath but I kept on going. I ran to our room when I realised Jake had the key.

"Jake you got the key right?"

He rolled his eyes, "I hate you," he pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door. As soon as he stepped in he slammed the door in my face.

"Jake...Jakers," I pounded on the door, "open up!"

"Not happening," he laughed, "I like all the extra room, now all I need to do is throw your bags out the window."

"Noooo...! Don't do it! Jacob I'll kill you!" I screamed laughing.

The door opened and Jake stepped out, "you're only getting in so we don't get kicked out cause of your screaming,"

"Yay!" I pushed him aside and sat down on my bed.

"So where you from?" Jake asked sitting on the top bunk it was only us 2 so our stuff filled the bottom bunk.

"Seattle, Washington you?"

"Huston, Texas you're and iCarly person right?"

"Yup," I said popping the P damn, I wanted to be cool.

"I only watched once but I knew I saw your face somewhere," he chuckled falling back on the bed.

I was happy he didn't watch a lot so he didn't know about Sam and Carly and how I was pushed around.

"When do your classes start?"

"Shit, I don't know," Jake rifled through his bag and pulled out a blue sheet of paper, "um Monday."

"I start tomorrow too," I whined.

"Haha, you start Monday!" he laughed throwing random object at me.

"Shut up, so do you," I stood up and grabbed my luggage.

"What you doing?"

"Unpacking what do you think stupid?" he seemed kind of like Spencer.

"Well sorry," he rolled his eyes, "why? You're a guy just throw it around the room," he jumped off from the bed and grabbed one of my bags.

He opened it up and the first thing he saw was a picture from iCarly where it was Sam, Carly and I. He threw my suitcase to the side and grabbed my arm.

"Who are they?" he asked smirking at the photo.

"Well Mr. Perv's a lot." He shot me a glare, "it's my best friends Sam and Carly,"

"Hot, you are so lucky; I only had guy friends. I would bang the blond one," at that I burst out laughing to the point I couldn't breathe.

"What? She's not a les right?" At that I laughed more, tears formed in my eyes and I collapsed to the ground.

"Dude what!" he yelled.

I managed to get up and catch my breath, "Sam would kill you in your sleep before you could even ask her out,"

"What I got no potential?"

"No, Sam is into the whole badass guy thing, you got the, I'm sweet and innocent vibe."

"And the brunette?"

"You have a better chance with her," I said wiping my tears.

"Get to bed!" he heard the RA's voice boom through the hallway.

We rolled our eyes and agreed, I looked through my bag and pulled out my pyjama pants, I changed and set my alarm.

"Night Fred," Jake said.

"Night" and with that I closed my eyes.

**Freddie might seem a little OOC but he wants to be cool so he's trying to change his personality a little. Tell me what you think about it and give me ideas.**

**What do you think of Jake's character want me to add some more things about him?**

**The next chapter is going to be called: Classes Begin and it's going to be like a filler chapter.**

**I don't know about university and college life so everything to do with his school life is all guessing and assumptions on how things are.**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	4. Classes Begin

**Disenchanted**

**Don't own iCarly sorry 3**

**Okay Time for Chapter 3 just filler chapter Freddie meeting some classmates, some of his classes and his new teacher's not much happening and no main character really introduced.**

**Next Chapter is: Meeting Jessica Dixie who is a new main character therefore an important chapter**

**Without further ado the chap! **

The alarm blared loudly in my ear and I struggled to get up, I managed to open my eyes and saw Jake already rifling through his luggage looking for clothes.

"So early," I whined dragging myself out of bed.

"Get up," Jake said with a sing song voice.

"No duh," I said in my valley girl voice.

I got up and rifled through my luggage and pulled out a polo shirt and a pair of Khakis **(A/N: you don't wear uniforms right?) **I put them on and just ran a brush through my hair, it fell across my face and with my mom not around I decided to keep it that way and not gel it up.

"What classes you got?" I asked Jake, I pulled out my backpack and threw in 4 binders.

"I got..." he scanned his page, "Biology I, Calculus I, Physics and General Chemistry I. I'm going for my Bachelor of science first." **(A/N: I have no idea how this works but let's just say it's like high school with semesters and such x) **

"So I am in 1 of your classes," I stated also scanning my sheet.

"What you got?" I got up and headed for the door and he followed behind.

"Microbiology I, Chemistry I, Physics and Pathology,"

"Gross," he said walking into the lounge.

"It's like the same as yours so cram it," I bought a pretzel and some Blitz.

"A pretzel really,"

"Umm yeah," I started eating it, "I got to go to Rosholt hall, later," Jake just nodded his head and I walked out. Wait where's Rosholt, I looked at the map and started wandering around; I really needed a car. After walking for a good 10 minutes it was simple to say I was lost, as I stared at the map again I got knocked into something and fell back.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I pushed myself up.

"I am so sorry," a girl with short blond hair and bright blue eyes was frantically apologizing at me.

"I'm okay," I laughed, "I'm Freddie,"

"Sarah, I was wondering do you know where Microbiology I is I am so lost,"

"Yeah I have that class, I'm lost too," I chuckled.

"Okay, let's get lost together," she grabbed my arm and started dragging me across the street.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea," she cried.

"Hey, it's okay," I smirked.

She smiled shyly and started walking ahead, so I followed after her.

"There it is," I said frustrated as a blue building started poking out from behind the trees.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, "thank gosh,"

"Thank gosh?" I asked laughing as we walked in the building.

"Don't say God's name in vain gosh," she smacked my arm making a loud sound, "Oh my gosh sorry, did that hurt,"

I laughed at her sensitivity she really must not know that I hung out with Sam Puckett, "I'm fine."

"Really, you sure?" she grabbed my arm and started to inspect it.

"Yes, I am sure," I pulled my arm back and started heading for the front doors.

"Well sorry," she muttered.

I chuckled and pulled her in the class, we took a seat near the top of the podium, we glanced at the teacher who paced in front of the room.

"Take your seats," his voice boomed.

Students scrambled to get seats and gather their things but they managed.

"I'm Mr. Perini; you call me Sir and Mr. Sir are we clear?" his voice boomed and I swear the floor rumbled.

"Wow, is he like a sergeant?"

"I think," Sarah chuckled.

"Anything you want to share," we noticed that he was speaking to us and quickly shook out heads no.

"Then QUIET!" our eyes widened and so did the eyes of the students around us. "This is microbiology I anyone that's too scared to be here GETS OUT!" Everyone in the room began to tremble. Some students actually ran out of the room.

"Now that all the hussies are gone," his voice boomed. "Let's begin class," his voice went down and was now talking normal. "It's a real pleasure to meet all of you," now everyone in the whole class was confused.

"What just happened?"

"Okay class, now that we have the people who really want to learn, let's begin."

Finally class was over; I discovered I had no other classes with Sarah so I left to go find the Lowering building. I had chemistry I with a teacher called Mrs. Sûr and I met some kid named Justin.

I walked over to my Physics class where I meet up with Jake and I saw him walking to the Hasid Building.

"Hey Jakers,"

"Hey Freddie,"

"ready for Physics?"

"No!" I cringed at his loudness.

"Great," I muttered, I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the class.

"I am Mr. Rush and today... and you are?"

"Oh shit we're late?"

"Take a seat and no swearing!"

"Sorry," I muttered. "Jake why were you outside the building?"

"I didn't know anyone and I was waiting for you,"

"Aww, how sweet" I murmured pinching his cheeks.

We both burst out laughing making the entire class stare at us and the teacher stop his lecture.

"Yes, do you have anything to share with the class?"

"Ugh no..." I removed my hand from Jake's cheek.

"You can continue your love fest after class,"

At that we laughed so hard we fell off our chairs and hit the ground. Tears were streaming from our eyes and we were trying to catch out breath.

"You think..."

"We are..."

"What!" he laughed. We managed to get up and when we did we just shut up and started paying attention.

After that class I headed to Pathology where I met some guy named Mattz(elitovitch) he was kind of like the guy version of Carly, it was really awkward. After class I headed to my dorm because I wasn't really hungry even though it was 9 o'clock at night.

"Hey Freddie,"

"Hey Jake," I threw of my clothes and put on my PJ's.

"I have homework," he mumbled.

"What are you five?"

"Yes," he whined throwing his backpack to the ground. "So you meet anyone," he smirked.

"By that you mean..."

"I met a girl named Haley; she was hot but way to shy."

"What did you do to the poor girl try to make out with her after you knew her name?"

"No..." I gave him a Sam death glare. "It was before I knew her name,"

"Now I know why she was scared," I laughed.

"Whatever," he pulled out his laptop and started to type and I did the same.

After a few hours of doing homework the clock read 12 o'clock at night.

"Ugh..." I groaned falling onto my bed

Jake got his pillow and threw it at me, "shut up, I'm sleeping," he groaned rolling onto his side.

I rolled my eyes and let my eye lids droop until I fell asleep.

**Ta Da! X] This chapter not so interesting but it has Sam and Freddie's friendship growing so they become like best friends. Next Chapter we meet another main character Jessica Dixie.**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


End file.
